


In The Details

by nishasnixha



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Happy birthday to my smol son, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7014433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nishasnixha/pseuds/nishasnixha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Tony is extremely curious as to what Steve’s gift might be, he also wants to finish up the projects he has going on in the workshop and Steve must sense that because he brings out the puppy dog eyes on Tony when he says, “Please, come with me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Details

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a collection of prompts.  
> Prompt, the words: "Please, come with me."

“Tony!” Steve shouts over ACDC’s Highway To Hell blasting in the workshop as he comes in.

Tony turns away from his workshop table and takes a moment to stare at Steve’s appreciatively as he comes striding in with his arms crossed over his chest which was a sight seriously _who_ – okay, crossed arms over chest is bad. 

It means Tony’s done something bad and Cap has come to give him shit for it. 

Shit, what did he do recently? He’s been in his workshop on a technological binge with trying to get the new line of StarkPads up to spec while upgrading the armour for some of his teammates. 

Specifically, Widow’s Wrist Bites because he could definitely up the amount of power discharged while reducing the time it would take to stun the other person. Plus, Rhodey’s suit definitely needs to be upgraded and he still needs to make the perfect pair of stretchy pants for Bruce that are also not a fashion disaster. 

So he’s been in here for 3 days at least, he can’t really remember, and the last mission had been two weeks ago because the villains have decided to give them a break for a while, plus Doom is probably still licking his wounds after that last take down. 

So Tony isn’t sure what Steve is here to yell at him for but before he can say anything, Steve just looks at him and says, “FRIDAY cut the music. You have completely forgotten what today is, haven’t you?”

Tony’s ears are ringing a little from the transition of deafening sound to near complete silence but he’s trying to think of any important dates which is a problem because Tony’s not even sure what today’s date _is_ , let alone a special occasion for it. 

“Uh, today is Interrupt a Genius at Work day?” 

“Very close, but no. It’s May 29th today Tony.” Steve says, his eyes fond.

Tony has to blink at that because wow, Steve’s eyes are very blue and are looking at Tony fondly and that’s not exactly new because they are friends but it still knocks the breath out of him sometimes. 

Incidentally, that may not be a good thing because hey, reduced lung capacity and Tony can’t even begin to imagine what would happen if he acted on one his many impulses to kiss Steve senseless. 

Have an asthma attack probably, which would not make for a very sexy kiss. 

Right, conversation. He was having a conversation damn it, and he still has no idea what’s the significance of the date. 

Did he have an event today? If he did, Pepper is going to kill him. Damn. 

“Okay? What’s so spec- oh.” 

It’s his birthday. He’s turning 46 this year. Well, 38 as far as everyone else is concerned. 

Steve rolls his eyes at him in exasperation but there’s a smile on his lips. “Yeah, _oh_. Happy birthday Tony.”

Then he’s being swept up in a crushing hug and that decreased lung capacity thing is really worrying him. “Hey, Steve. You’re kinda crushing a very un-super serumed individual here,” he manages to wheeze out. 

Steve practically drops him, his ears turning pink. “Sorry,” he says sheepishly. 

“It’s fine, I’m fine. My old age won’t get me yet,” he says, grinning up at Steve.

Steve just gives a snort of laughter, his ears and cheeks flushed. 

Tony pokes him in the stomach, or in between his abs more like, and asks, “So what did you get me?”

But then Steve bits his lip, which while also being very very distracting, makes Tony backtrack because he definitely shouldn’t have been expecting gifts just because they guy came down to the workshop to wish him. 

“It’s fine if you didn’t. I’m a billionaire you know. I could probably buy myself a lot of gifts or hey genius, remember! I could build myself gifts. I’m pretty sure I built Dummy after my birthday party at MIT so it’s his birthday too!” 

Tony stops his ramble there and Steve is still biting his lip and being generally distracting before he says, “I’m not exactly a billionaire or genius, but my gift for you is upstairs.”  


While Tony is extremely curious as to what Steve’s gift might be, he also wants to finish up the projects he has going on in the workshop and Steve must sense that because he brings out the puppy dog eyes on Tony when he says, “Please, come with me.”

Tony thinks Steve could have asked him for anything in that moment and he’d have given in so it’s no surprise that he replies with, “Sure Steve. Lead the way.”

The elevator takes them to Steve’s floor and Steve is walking in the direction of his bedroom and Tony isn’t sure if he should follow Steve in or just wait out in the communal area before he thinks ‘screw it’ and follows Steve into his bedroom.

Steve is closing the drawer of his bedside table, a sketchbook in his hands when Tony walks in. He walks over to Steve, who’s got that delicious flush back on his cheeks as he hands the sketchbook over to Tony.

Steve’s hands wring nervously once he has nothing to hold and Tony’s not sure what’s in the sketchbook but the air is charged in what little space there is between them, standing in front of each other. 

Steve’s hands are still wringing, Tony’s have started to shake a little. 

The first page of the sketchbook is of him, working in the workshop. His tools were on the table behind him and a wrench was in his hands.

A sketch of him in Bruce's lab, the both of them with their heads bent together talking to each other, with Bruce smiling at what Tony's saying and Tony gesturing around with his hands. Him siting with Clint in the communal living room, joking around and giving commentary and making fun of whatever movie was playing as they usually do. Tony clearly arguing with Jane about something or another while Thor was looking at her lovingly. 

The next page was of him and Natasha, sitting on the couch in his workshop with one single blanket shared between them and a small smile on their faces. While the picture was exquisite, and Tony was certain Tasha would flay both him and Steve alive if anyone ever saw her face as open and trusting like that –even in a sketch - it was the details paid attention to Tony that was truly amazing. 

And it kept happening, at every page. Pages and pages of Tony with some of the other Avengers, but it was almost like they were secondary. Just part of a story Steve was trying to tell to capture what Tony was like with his guard down. 

They were plenty of pictures of him just by himself too. 

Tony sitting in the kitchen, hair sticking up wildly and eyes drooping from exhaustion and a small smile on his lips. Tony in the midst of a laugh, his head thrown back and his eyes bright. Tony in the Iron Man armor, the face plate up and smiling at who he is _98% sure_ is Steve, big and bright. **Unguarded.**

Tony looked up at Steve then, who looked like he was 3 seconds away from bolting out the door which would have been ridiculous since this is his floor. 

“Steve?”

“Uh, do you, I mean – do you like it?” Steve stammered, looking at Tony with nervousness etched into his features but still fondness in his eyes. 

“I love it. And I love it even more knowing it came from you.” Tony says, and taking a chance before his courage leaves him, he takes a step closer and kisses Steve.

There’s a horrible 8 second moment where Steve doesn’t even react at all and Tony is about to pull back and make a hasty exit via the Iron Man suit so he can go fly into the nearest building but then Steve is pulling Tony by the waist to get him closer and kissing him breathless. 

The kiss goes on forever and ends too soon, but Tony eventually has to get some air in his lungs – damn you diminished lung capacity! –and he breathes against Steve’s lips while smiling, “Best birthday gift ever.”

Steve laughs before he kisses him again.

Tony's pretty glad he doesn't have an asthma attack.

**Author's Note:**

> It's 3AM and it's finally up. Hope you liked it! Sorry for any mistakes, it's unbeta'd.  
> 


End file.
